Currently, brushes made with metal, wood or plastic handles and containing bristles of natural or synthetic materials (eg. boar, plastic, rubber, metal etc.) are being used to groom an animal's coat. The sharp edges and hard handles of many of these devices tend to hurt a squirming animal, which then attempts to escape before a proper grooming job can be accomplished, adding further frustrations to the procedure as the groomer attempts harsher measures to hold the animal in place. The existing bristles can be another source of discomfort as they are varyingly too stiff, sharp or pointed, or have a one directional bend in their tips which promotes snaggling on tangled fur. Certain rubber devices on the market today, pull hair painfully, again prodding the animal to attempt a quick get-away..
There are several one-size-fits-all grooming gloves of varying materials on the market which are ineffective in one or more respects. None have adjusting means whereby the glove can be made to fit snugly, and as a result they slip around on the hand becoming less effective during brushing. Or their large size, extending cumbrously over the goomer's hand, frightens the animal away. None have adequate bristle structures to do a competent grooming job. In addition, the expansiveness of their bristle surface makes loosened hair removal difficult and time consuming.
In general, the prior existing devices require many more strokes for grooming because these brushes or oversized "gloves" have a flat, barely flexible surface which cannot adequately make contact with the round legs, tails and stomach areas of curved animal bodies. The animal's patience is tried and it attempts to run away.